deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Space: Break-Downfall (Transcript)
Transcript : (The screen flashes and flickers as a recording begins to play. A haggard, tired-looking Alissa Vincent slumps down into a chair, sighing before leaning forward and looking into the camera.) : Alissa Vincent (Video Log): "My name is Alissa Vincent. I may be the sole survivor. We have encountered an alien life form. They have taken over the bodies of the crew. They've taken our cereal." : (Screen cuts to the image of a Necromorph staring into the camera and pictures of bloody hallways and corridors.) : Alissa Vincent: "The colony was lost. My team is dead. My cereal is gone." : (Screen flashes to a Lurker and then a corpse-strewn hallway.) : Alissa Vincent: "It is my belief that the artifact we discovered on the surface is somehow responsible." : (The camera cuts to images of the Marker before finally returning to Alissa, with her hand on her face, trying to cope with stress.) : Alissa Vincent: "If you find this recording, the ''Ishimura'' and the artifact must be destroyed." : (The video begins looping.) : Alissa Vincent: "—''must'' be destroyed. —''must'' be destroyed." : (The video freezes and the screen fades to black.) : (The screen fades back in. A gray planet with an asteroid belt comes into view. As the planet's sun rises over it, the words "PLANET AEGIS 7 AEGIS SYSTEM" appear on-screen. The screen then cuts to a deep pit on the planet's surface, a ring of man-made structures surrounding it; the words "DEEP SPACE MINING COLONY AEGIS 7" appear. The camera pans across the surface of the planet, and finally cuts to three figures moving across the landscape, each wearing full RIGs. One member of the group opens up a holographic map, then flips up their helmet's visor, revealing the face of Jennifer Barrow.) Jennifer Barrow: "Thirty meters. Whatever it is, it's just up ahead." : (The other two members of the team flip up their visors.) Male Surveyor #1: "Any idea what it is?" Jennifer Barrow: "Not a clue. This planet is ripe with unusual seismic activity. Protocol says we're required to check it out, so we're checking it out." Male Surveyor #2: "All right, heads up. We've got a small impact crater ahead. Watch your footing." : (The team descends into the crater, sliding down its steep walls. Now inside the crater, they walk into a dark cave and disappear into the darkness.) Jennifer Barrow: "Toggle your flares." : (The group takes out their flares and toggles them on.) Jennifer Barrow: "Let's take a look at what we're dealing with." Male Surveyor #1: "There's something strange about these walls. There's evidence of chemical weathering." : (One of the male surveyors walks up a sloped rock and investigates the cave's wall.) Male Surveyor #2: "And there's symmetrical 45 degree scarring on these walls." Jennifer Barrow: "Anybody else think these marks resemble the ones made by an E-34?" : (Male Surveyor #1 bends down and inspects the floor with the light of his flare.) Male Surveyor #1: "Well, I would if we weren't several million light years from home on a previously unexplored rock." Jennifer Barrow: "Yet, we have E-34 drag lines as well." : (The two surveyors look back at Male Surveyor #2 as he starts speaking.) Male Surveyor #2: "Nobody's used an E-34 elephant drilling rig in over 150 years. Hell, I've only seen them in books." : (The surveyor slides back down the rock.) Jennifer Barrow: "I'm gonna radio the colony. Somebody's been messing around out here." : (Jennifer hits a button on her RIG's left arm, getting ready to radio the colony.) Male Surveyor #1: "Jen, you're gonna want to look at this." : (Jen hits the button again, cancelling the call to the colony. As she walks over to her two teammates, the three of them stare at the object of their attention with a look of shock on their faces. Jennifer steps forward, closer to it, and the camera zooms into her bewildered face. The camera then cuts to their rear and zooms out, revealing a large, helical-shaped black stone, covered in symbols glowing red: the Red Marker.) Jennifer Barrow: "Oh, my God... We've got to call this in." : (The camera cuts back to a view of the colony and slowly zooms out.) Colony Communications Operator: "This is Aegis Colony. Artifact discovered. Could be a second Marker. Please advise." Unitologist Operative: "Unitologist Church has been notified. They're awaiting specs." Colony Communications Operator: "Earth, you should have an image. Files are uploaded." : (A recording of the Marker appears on-screen.) Unitologist Operative: "My God, we've found it!" : (The camera cuts to the USG ''Ishimura and follows it as it moves toward the planet.)'' Unitologist Operative: "Launch of Ishimura on schedule. Arrival on station: one month. Prepare the artifact for transfer to the ship." Colony Communications Operator: "Artifact removed from discovery site. Strange interference generated. Unexplained violence reported among colonists. Planet security handling it. Artifact is quarantined and ready for removal." Unitologist Operative: "Acknowledged. Ishimura will be on station and ready for transport shortly. Our expert, Dr. Kyne, is aboard and will coordinate the experiments. Who says this?: "Altman be praised." : (The screen fades to black and the title of the movie appears on-screen.) DEAD SPACE: BREAK-DOWNFALL : (The screen transitions to the quarters of Alissa Vincent. Alissa walks in front of the camera, wiping her head with a towel. She walks past a holo-screen that reads "'SUICIDE'." She then picks up a mug filled with coffee, revealing a report of a homicide case. Alissa sits down, drinking her coffee, and views several security reports: P.C.S. Security Report File#SCX3351-9; P.C.S. Security Report File#SCX2286-6; P.C.S. Security Report File#SCX2375-01; P.C.S. Security Report File#SCX2296-2; and P.C.S. Security Report File#SCX3376-0 and P.C.S. Security Report File#SCX3379-0.) Alissa Vincent: "That's odd. What the hell's been going wrong down there?" Sources Category:Movies